I Fall Deeper Into The World Of Secrets
by Marysa Way
Summary: Here's a story about a girl,Fawn Chambers later is Fox , who is caught in between Robin/Dick Grayson and Kid Flash/Wally West . Is she able to make the right decision?
1. Chapter 1:Entering Gotham

_Gabrielle's POV_

"Dick, I keep telling you, SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. He wouldn't be quiet about the new girl in my class. Hey, I'm Gabrielle Wayne. I'm 15 years old and was adopted by Bruce Wayne. My "adoptive-brother" is Dick Grayson or Robin if you prefer. As we drove up to Gotham Academy, Dick straightened his jacket and stepped out of the car. I rolled my eyes and stepped out as well. I met my best friend Amy, also known as Miz Frizz for her frizzy mess of hair that somehow looks good on her, at the steps and reviewed some notes with her for our geometry test today. The new girl strode up to us with Dick at her side, telling her about him. "That's cool. Oh by the way, I'm Fawn Chambers. It was nice meeting you Richard." She said and smiled at us. "Hey Gabrielle. Hi Amy." Dick butted into our conversation that was hardly in bloom. "Ya know Fawn, you can call me Dick." Fawn, Amy and I all snickered. Dick's smile quickly disappeared. We stopped immediately. Fawn cleared her throat. "Well I'll see ya in class." She skipped up the steps and her grey skirt bounced up and down until she got to the doors. I gotta admit, for a transfer Fawn has a good sense of fashion. Her uniform was a grey skirt, navy blue knee-highs, black hi-tops, a white quarter sleeve blouse and a navy blue tie. Fawn has brown hair and blonde tips and usually wears it in an incredibly high ponytail. Her fluorescent blue eyes make it seem she was a natural blonde, but she's an original brunette. Dick chased in after her and Miz Frizz and I headed to geometry.

_Fawn's POV_

Ugh! It's only my third day at Gotham Academy and I have to take a geometry test. "Hey Gabrielle, hey Amy." I said as my first friends at this school walked out of the classroom. "Hey." They said in unison. "Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Hey, wait up!" Gabrielle's adoptive-brother, Dick, shouts across the hall to her. I groan in embarrassment, though he's not _my_ brother. Dick catches up to us and pulls Gabrielle aside to talk to her. "Is he always like this?" I asked Amy. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "No. And by the way, you can call me "Miz Frizz'. Everyone does." I nodded my head. Gabrielle reached us when we stopped at my locker. "Hey Fawn, can I see your schedule?" she asked me. I handed her my class schedule. "Thanks." Gabrielle said and walked away. I looked over my shoulder and saw her walking back over to Dick.

_Dick's POV_

"She has the same lunch period as you. Later bro." Gabrielle said to me. I thanked her and walked away. I kept glancing over my shoulder and every time Fawn was looking at me. Maybe she likes me back. Maybe she just is looking at someone else… I don't know but hey, we have the same lunch period. Lunch! I totally forgot! I have to meet with the team at lunch! I might be able to cancel… no I can't, Wally will end up tracking me down after school no matter what. There's always tomorrow and every other day I don't have team meetings. _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_! Time for the meeting.

_Wally's POV_

Robin walked in the room with a smile on his face. "Hey Robin. Why so smiley?" I asked him. He stopped smiling which was funny. "I'm not what are you talking about? What girl?" Robin said it without me having to ask. Everyone looked at him with a suspicious look in their eyes. "Robin and I need to have a talk." I said and pulled him away. He followed obediently. "Okay bro, who is she?" I asked him. I heard the sound of shoes walking toward us. "Fawn Chambers. She's new at our school." Gabrielle. "Robin has fallen head over hacking." She said jokingly. I laughed. Robin didn't. I cleared my throat. "Well, let's get back to the team, shall we?" I said and ran over to everyone. God, Cardinal and Robin take forever. Funny, everyone in their super hero family is a type of flying thing and none of them have powers… almost like it was meant to be. So who is this Fawn chick? I wanna meet her; see if she's good enough for Robin. I think I'll be taking a field trip over to Gotham Academy soon. Batman walks in. "Good afternoon. We need to make this quick, Cardinal and Robin have some things to do." Nice cover.

_Gabrielle's POV_

"Hey Miz Frizz, ya wanna have a sleepover at my place tonight?" I asked her. She nodded her head and gestured toward Fawn. "We should invite her. She doesn't have any friends yet. And we want her before any of those prissy girls get to her." She said. Fawn was at her locker, five down from mine. "Yeah, we should. Hey Fawn!" I shouted. Fawn closed her locker and walked toward us. "What's up?" she asked us. "Ya wanna have a sleepover at my house tonight?"

"I'm coming over too."

"Yeah, sure sounds great. I tell my mom and get my stuff right after school."

"Okay, cool." "I'll see ya tonight at Gabrielle's." We all split up and went to our different classes.

_Fawn's POV_

Yes! Class is over, which means only 20 more minutes until Gabrielle's house._ Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ School's out for the day. I ran to my locker and shoved my books in my bag. I sat on the steps for five minutes waiting for my mom. Finally she honked her horn, signaling she was here. I ran to the car and hopped in the front seat. We were arrived home within 3 minutes. I changed into my skinny jeans and white t-shirt. I packed two outfits and my favorite pajamas, which are my red shorts with white polka dots and white tank top with a red fox and the word FOX in bold red letters and my red paw-print slipper-boots. Did I mention my favorite animal is a red fox? 'Cause it is. Mom drove me to Gabrielle's, not realizing until we got there that she was Bruce Wayne's adoptive-daughter. She was really surprised and she repeatedly told me to make a good impression. I rang the doorbell and Dick answered. His eyes widened. "What are ya do'n here Fawn?" he asked questioningly. "Um, Gabrielle invited me over for a sleepover." I told him. "Can I come in?" I asked him after we stood there for two whole minutes. "Oh, yeah sure." He gestured me inside. "Whoa." I said as I saw how big the house-make that mansion-was. "Gabrielle and Amy are upstairs." Dick said. He sounded disappointed. I felt bad. I asked him if he could show me what room they were in. He agreed and once we got up the stairs, I was glad asked him for help. He knocked on a door and Gabrielle opened it. "Oh, hey Fawn. Come on in." I thanked Dick and walked in the room. After about an hour of nothing, we went downstairs and into the HUGE living room. We watched TV and then the doorbell rang. I laughed when I beat Dick to it. I answered the door, Dick still lingering. No way.


	2. Chapter 2:WALLY WALLY WALLY KID FLASH!

Wally's POV

"Well, hello. I'm Wally. And you are?" I asked the girl standing in the doorway to Dick's house. She blushed. "Uh, Fawn." she said. Wait, Fawn Chambers? Dang it! Dick already has dibs… "Nice to meet you. Is Dick home?" I asked her. Dick comes out from behind Fawn. "Hey Wally. Come on in." Fawn moved and I walked in. She walked away in to the library. "Set your stuff there." Dick told me and I set my stuff down. Gabrielle came in the room. "Hey, guys. We're all gonna watch a horror movie tonight."  
"Great!" Dick and I said in unison. She walked away to her friends and left Dick and I alone. "So, ya wanna see that Bat-cave?"  
"Dude, Yeah!"  
Gabrielle's POV  
Fawn went upstairs to change, having been Amy and I were in our PJ's when she arrived. "Hello girls!" Wally and Dick walked in out of the Bat-cave. Luckily Amy went to the kitchen literally two seconds before they walked in. "You guys! Amy and Fawn could've been sitting right next to me! They would have seen you!" I whisper-yelled at them. They shrugged and walked away. Nice. Amy and Fawn walked in moments later, mid-conversation. When the guys heard the girls, they came back in, already in pajamas as well. Dick in his red satin pajama set and Wally in a yellow t-shirt and red flannel pants. Great, guess we're ready to start the horror movie… "So who's ready to start the horror movie?" Wally shouts. I shushed him, being as Alfred was in bed sleeping. Bruce was out patrolling. "Sorry," he whispered. We started the movie, and Wally and Fawn both agreed on Fragile, it being both of their favorite movie. Boy, do I feel bad for Dick. The boys pushed back the sofa and we set up a bunch of cushions and blankets and pillows. We took our seats, Fawn wedged in between Wally and Dick.  
Fawn's POV  
I screamed and buried my face into Wally's arm. Wally yawned and put his arm around me. I let it sit there and snuggled closer to him. We were an hour into the movie, and 41 minutes to go. About a half our later I fell asleep, Wally's arm still around me. I woke up at 4:30 and everyone was asleep. I untangled myself from Wally, which I really didn't want to do given he was really warm when the room was cold. I wandered around the house and found the library. I saw an old grandfather clock in the corner and examined it. Something told me to open the glass door and touch the pendulum. To my surprise, the clock slid to the side, revealing a long hallway. I walked down the hallway, me being my curious self. My footsteps echoed and with each step, a couple lights turned on. Weird. I stopped. I heard more footsteps behind me. There was nowhere to hide, all it was only an endless tunnel with lights. They got louder and I froze. I could just slightly make out two shapes. Oh no, I'm in trouble.  
"Fawn?"  
"Dick? Gabrielle?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I woke up and you weren't there."  
"Where are we?" I asked them. They sighed and looked at each other nervously. "We'll tell you tomorrow." I nodded my head and asked how to get back, seeing it was an endless hallway. "Sure." Gabrielle said. We turned around and found our way back into the library. We all went back into the living room and assumed our original positions, except instead of Wally's arm. Dick's arm was around me.  
Dick's POV  
I yawned and realized Fawn was still in my arms. Yes! She likes me! I shook her a little and she woke up. "Hi." I whispered. "Hey." She whispered back. Everyone else was in the kitchen, even Wally. Though that's not surprising, given he eats a lot. We walked into the kitchen as well. Wally was devouring what must have been 6 pancakes. Gabrielle was cooking and we ate. A few hours after we ate, Amy's mom had come to pick her up. Gabrielle and I decided we should tell Fawn about the Bat-cave she accidently stumbled onto last night. Wally came with us. She took it really well. But Bruce wouldn't.  
Wally's POV  
"Alright, so now ya know." I said to Fawn. She nodded her head and slapped me a high-five. I've never met a girl like Fawn before, it sucks that Dick has dibs. But just 'cause he has dibs doesn't mean I can't flirt with her. We showed her around and the essentials. I pulled Dick aside and let Gabrielle do some more talking with Fawn. "Ya think we can tell her about The Team?" I asked him. He shook his head. "But she already knows about Batman and you and Gabrielle. Why not about The Team?" "Because, she's not a member of The Team."  
"Then let's make her a member."  
"She has no abilities."  
"What about you and Gabrielle?"  
"We specialize in acrobatics."  
"Maybe she does too."  
"Then I'll discuss it with Batman."  
"Well, let's ask her about it anyway."  
"How?"  
"Just ask her, 'Hey Fawn, how are you in acrobatics?' It's simple."  
"Okay, but we gotta ask her just casually."  
"Gotcha. Hey Fawn, we were wondering, how are you in acrobatics?"  
Okay, so maybe I didn't really listen to him. Oh well, she didn't notice how random it was. "Okay I guess." Fawn replied. "Let's see." Dick said. She shrugged her shoulders and did a few flips and jumps in the training area. "Fawn, you're more than okay!" I told her. She blushed again. "Well, you could still use some work before-" I started, and then caught myself. Fawn looked at me with a confused face. "Before what?" she asked. Dick punched me in the arm. "Nothing. Wally's just saying stuff." he covered. "Well, if you want to get better, I can sign you up with my private trainer. You and Gabrielle can train together." Dick told her. Her face lit up. "Really? Thank you!" she ran and hugged him, and, of course, he hugged back. He's good. I'll betcha twenty bucks I can do better. We left the cave and made lunch. That time in the Bat-cave actually took awhile. Later Dick and Gabrielle went to go discuss the situation with Bruce Wayne, leaving me and Fawn alone. I went against Dick's wishes and told her about The Team. "Wow, that's really cool!" she said. I nodded my head. I scooted closer to her.  
"Yeah. And I'm Kid Flash."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Totally."  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Yeah, shoot."  
"I had a crush on him, well, Kid Flash, who is you."  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh…" Fawn's cheeks got really red. I ran into the kitchen, showing her I really was Kid Flash, and got her a cold towel to dab her face with. She leaned close to me and I leaned close to her. She kissed my cheek. I touched the spot she kissed and smiled. Looks like you owe me twenty bucks. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Dick and Gabrielle came back. We didn't mention what had just happened. "I told her about The Team."  
"I told you not to!"  
"I couldn't resist telling her!"  
"Well it's okay because Batman said she could join The Team."  
"Oh my god! I get to be on The Team?"  
"Yep. You'll need a name and costume though."  
Fawn glanced down at her shirt. Her face lit up. "How about 'Fox'?" she suggested. Everyone took a look at each other. "Nice." I said. "Now all you need is a costume."  
"Gabrielle and I can do that part, now."  
"Yeah let's work in my room."  
The girls went upstairs to start working on the costume. Dick and I argued about Fawn. I almost mentioned how she kissed me, but decided it would be wrong to.  
Fawn's POV  
We sketched out different designs and finally found our favorite one. It was a pair of white knee-high boots, red pants, a red halter top that reveals my stomach with a white drooping skirt sewn to it with no front, but the back falls to my mid-thigh, and a red fox domino mask. We began sewing it together immediately. We finished by late afternoon. Gabrielle gave me her old white boots for the shoes. They fit perfectly. She said my costume stood out more than hers; a blue leotard with fishnets, blue combat boots, a black mask very similar to Robin's, and her hair spiked up like a cardinal's feathers on the top of their head. "I wanna dye my hair." I told her after we were done. "Okay. First we need to bleach it. I have an enormous collection of hair dye. Pick your color." she said as she opened cabinet full of dye of every color known to man. "Candy red." I told her. She nodded her head. "Shouldn't you ask your mom for permission?" she asked me. "Yeah, probably." I called my mom and asked permission. "She said its fine." I told Gabrielle. We bleached my hair with special hair bleach and dyed my hair candy red. It looked pretty good. When it dried, I slipped into the costume and went downstairs to go and show the boys. What Gabrielle and I thought was funny was that when the guys saw me, their mouths literally gaped open and they started to drool. I guess that old saying is true-'Girls rule and boys drool'. "So, what do ya think?" I asked them, though I already knew the answer. "Amazing."  
"Gorgeous."  
"Well, she's officially part of the team."  
I changed back into my pajamas and we ate dinner. Gabrielle went to train and Wally went to take a shower. "So Fawn, I was wondering…"  
"What?"  
"Never mind."  
"Okay."  
We went into the living room and sat on the couch. I sat right next to Dick and he put his arm around me. Wally came back a half hour later, Gabrielle followed within the next 20 minutes. We picked out another movie and I was settled in between Wally and Dick again.


End file.
